Techno Cocaine
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. Warning: Crazy Yaoi! Modern fic where Hugue is lonely, so he goes to a club and ends up being entranced by more than just the music. Sword x Guns pairing. R & R please.


_Author's Note_: This one is for **naturally morbid** who selflessly continues to put up with me and my crap. Heh. Thanks, love! Enjoy the story, everyone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Techno Cocaine

Good Lord, it was a hard day at work today. Actually, I'm lying. It was not a particularly difficult day at the office, it was just so boring. Every day I spend wasting my life away in the service of that wretched woman, I feel myself just about die a little inside.

While my services do not come free and I am compensated quite well for my work, I feel it still all for nothing. I do not go crazy with my money like the rich typically do. While I do enjoy my wine a little finer than what might be considered trite, I am hardly carefree when it comes to spending and expenses. I can't help but be frugal.

Which is why my brilliant idea of going to a club tonight was about as common as an elephant citing from the Book of Exodus.

I have been to the club before, wittily named the Blue Room, with its bright blue neon lights bordering all the darkened windows and doorjambs, when my friends Leon and Abel had dragged me here one night. They had said I needed to 'get out of the house' and to 'start being happy'. Thanks, guys.

Ironically, they are the same reasons I find myself here again tonight; those and the fact that I just really needed something to do before I shot myself out of boredom.

Before I even walk inside the club, I can hear the loud bass of the techno music 'thoomp' repeatedly against the walls and feel it inside my chest. The place is dimly lit, except where there are shallow lights by the bar, and the many, bright and colorful lights that pierce through the black up on the dance floor.

I stroll in my comfortable, long stride into the club; heading directly to the bar. A drink sounds good. Not surprisingly, as soon as I am sweeping by the masses, I can feel hungry eyes on me, searching and seeking out everything about me. It's pretty frequent that people stare when I'm out and about, as it is a priority of mine to keep my appearance as close to perfect as I can.

I have my cascading, golden hair tied loosely with a simple ribbon at the base of my back; making sure to sway it to and fro a bit as I make my graceful walk. I have chosen to keep my clothes relatively simple for my outing, as I am clad in a long-sleeve black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the middle of my forearms, and ultra low- sitting, tight black pants. I know everyone is eating it up, and I cannot help but smirk as I hear an 'oh wow' from some guy before approaching the bar.

A scantily clad young woman who is working this end of the bar leans over to hear my order over the loud music. I lean forward as well, but not as dramatically as her, and practically shout, "French Martini!"

Thankfully she understood me on the first try, and takes out all the required liquor to make my drink. Chambord raspberry liqueur, vodka, pineapple juice, and a twist of lemon…Heaven, I tell you. This drink tastes extra sweet like cotton candy and it goes down super easy, though I make myself sip and savor it so I just don't burn through my money.

Drink in hand, I turn around in my spot so my elbow can rest on the bar and I can look out into the people. I see a few guys slow down their pace as they walk past me, turning their heads so they can continue to ogle. I don't mind; I don't like any of them, but I don't mind the attention nonetheless.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I hear someone say from my left.

I cock my head to the side to face the speaker. He is a tall, bulky sort of man with short blond hair and tanned skin. His eyes are this crystal blue, or they at least appear that way in this dim and hazy atmosphere, and he is beaming his perfect smile at me.

Inwardly, I sigh. Not my type…again.

I turn my head away from him so he is now looking at my profile.

"No thanks," I simply say. A harsh brush off, I know, but I can't help it if I just don't like these gorilla-type guys who look at you like they want to eat and screw you.

I cannot help if I am hopelessly attracted to more slender men, like me, with dark hair (I love dark hair) and eyes that speak that they have some kind of soul and are not just out for a quick fuck.

From my peripheral vision, I see the smile on his wide face quickly turn into a haughty frown…not that I care, but I notice it anyways.

"Fuckin' tease," he says before storming away to, no doubt, try to pick up someone else.

Whatever… and so what if I am? I roll my eyes.

My drink nearly gone, I down the rest quickly and order another. As I proceed to sip my second French Martini, I spot _him_.

He is on the dance floor, dancing in the most erotic way I have ever seen. The loud thumping of the music seems to be making love to him, or he to it, whichever came first. It is an amazing sight to behold.

I completely forget the chilled drink in my hands as I drink in the intoxicating sight of this alluring man. He sways his narrow hips to every beat the song makes, his hands frequently coming up to run his fingers through his dark chocolate hair. Oh my God, he is so…beautiful.

I notice he is dressed similarly to me, but with some very, _very_ tempting differences.

His black sleeves are down and unbuttoned at the ends, making them go past his knuckles. The silk shirt is also unbuttoned at the top, allowing me only small glimpses of his smooth, broad chest as he moves. His tight black leather pants hug him generously, only accentuating his trim and slender frame of which I find myself unable to take my eyes off.

This man is just too sexy for his own good, and I cannot help already wonder at a few things like how he tastes, what his voice sounds like when he comes, what positions he prefers…etc. I swallow hard and realize my pants are getting a little tight as I continue to watch his every move.

Suddenly, he arches his back gracefully with his hands in his hair again, and he parts his full lips; I about drop my drink. I can already picture him doing the exactly same thing underneath me in ecstasy as I fuck his brains out on my large, soft bed.

From his bending and writhing, I am granted a few appreciated peeks at his toned abdomen, which I realize I had been absentmindedly licking my lips at…and then, he smiled.

His smile…wow. I felt my heart jump into my already knotted stomach, as it has turned out to be some kind of delicious torture to continue to watch him from here.

His rich, chocolate eyes sparkle in the lighting as he had his head tipped back and smiled his adorable smile that looks like it could make the devil confess his sins.

I down my entire drink without even thinking about it; the bartender already handing me another when I set down the empty martini glass. Good, I could use a drink. Again, I downed the sweet alcohol, starting to feel the warming effects build up in my body. Said 'liquid courage' has this miraculous power that makes me think 'what the hell' about things, and considering the staggeringly sexy thing I am looking at, I needed a little push to make a move.

Walking with a slight wobble, I approach the tantalizing man. He doesn't notice me at first, thank God; because that gives me time to saunter up to him.

Then, he looks right at me; his gorgeous, half-lidded brown eyes locked onto my emerald green ones for a solid moment, before he looks me up and down. I almost shiver under his gaze, but I am too caught up in being so close to him now that I can't even react. I have walked right up to him by now, putting us only inches apart. I gulp.

Immediately, I notice his rich, but not overwhelming scent that smells like a mixture of spiced mahogany and green tea. He looks like he would taste as good as he smells.

Taking me completely by surprise, he breaks our entranced gaze, turns around, and starts to slowly dance right in front of me.

I let out the air I had been unintentionally holding in as I feel him press his lithe body into mine. His lean, wiry frame feels too good as he bends over slightly, gently rubbing his perfect ass into my groin. Before I can blink, he reaches back and pulls my hands around his slim waist; making sure I _felt_ him rock his hips to the music.

My mind is a gooey jumble at this point, as I heighten all my senses to absorb all I could about his shoulder blades rubbing against my chest or his ass up against my tempted cock. Hungry need taking over my intoxicated (and not just from the alcohol) mind, I move my hands up from his waist and over those abs that I had been driving me crazy before.

He obviously likes it because he arched back against me, letting his head rest back on my shoulder as he ground into me harder. I sigh lustfully at his actions; there was no going back now – I am far too drunk off him now. I trail my hands up his ribcage and down his sides, making him shiver under my hands which I find myself loving.

My fingertips have a goal all their own as they gently trace the 'v' that his taut abdomen muscles and narrow hipbones make, and he purrs for me.

Oh, how I love that sound.

Slowly, he removes his hands from mine and slides them up my arms and into my hair. I am immediately in love with the way he curls my golden locks around his fingers and gives them small tugs. I release a low groan from his ministrations, and I feel my erection throb for him against my pants. Oooh, the things I want to do to him right now.

Abruptly, he releases my hair and turns around to face me. He expertly hooks a leg around one of my thighs and grinds his own hardened cock into mine. My mind just about fell out of my ears at that one, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his back to keep him them.

He smiles that smile of his again, but there's more playfulness behind it this time, and casually links his arms around my neck. I freeze as he has practically glued himself to me, making me lose touch with everything else in the world, and he leans in close to my face. I think he is going to kiss me, because he parts his lips a little and I can feel his warm breathe ghost across my skin.

"I'm Tres. What's your name, handsome?" he says against my skin so he doesn't have to shout it. His voice is profound; as rich and dark as his hair and eyes, and I find myself melting just from his sultry tone…that and he called me handsome.

"Hugue de Watteau. Pleasure to meet you, Tres" I reply just as suggestively; thanking my lucky stars that my voice did not crack like I thought it would.

He clearly was a little shocked at my heavy French accent by the way his eyes widened a little tiny bit and his eyebrows rose. I grin at how positively cute he looks when he looks like that. But as quickly as it came, that look was gone, and he went back to having this lustful gleam in his eyes and he nibbles on his lower lip. I watch as his teeth tug at his luscious lip, seemingly mesmerized, and he pulls me closer to him.

Our chests rub together as he gently grips the front of my shirt and he purrs into my ear, "To my place then, Hugue?"

Had it been appropriate, I think I would have scooped him up right then and there and had my way with him in the bathroom, but no- his place was a much better idea.

"Right now," I growl with a feral tone and a mischievous smirk, which makes Tres return the gesture and lead me by the hand out of the Blue Room.

We kiss and grope and grab blindly all the way up the paved pathway leading up to his house. We had taken a cab from the club and just about had sex right there in the backseat, so now we are just about ready to burst into flames from the sexual buildup.

As soon as we are inside the house, he has me up against the door, lips locked, and hands hastily undoing the buttons down my shirt as I do the same to him. Tres is smaller than I am, but he is overpowering me easily; I love every minute of it – I let him do what he wants.

Shirts were all but thrown to the floor and Tres is instantly re-attached to me again, pinning my hands above my head and kissing and biting at my neck and shoulder. I clench my hands into fists, unable to touch him like I yearn to, and buck my hips up into his. Tres notices my many, vicious scars that criss-cross all over my torso and arms, but he does not even flinch at their hideous sight and instead begins tracing their lines with his tongue. This makes my breath hitch in my throat – no one has ever done that to me before, kissed my scars.

Both of us breathing heavily and started to dampen with sweat, he snakes his hands down my arms and down my sides. I purr for him; from his needy touches that send more fire straight to my groin. The moment my arms are free I grab his ass and hoist him up. Tres instantly wraps his legs around my waist and tangles his fingers in my silken hair.

We kiss wildly, but I somehow manage to say in between them, "Where's the bedroom?"

Tres breaks the heated kiss and tilts his head slightly to the right. "That way," he says breathlessly before kissing and biting my lips again.

I carry him down the hallway and into his large bedroom, squeezing his perfect ass in my hands along the way, which makes him moan into my mouth. Everything about this, about him is just so perfect. Tres' firm ass feels so good in my hands, his pouty lips feel even better all over my skin, and he wants me so bad I can taste it.

I almost reluctantly drop Tres on his white, messy bed; realizing that I could just have him in my arms like this all night if I could.

Tres bounces on top of the bed a few times, then sits up to start pulling the zipper down on my pants. He is moving painstakingly slow on purpose, and I put my hands on his shoulders and tilt my head back, lost in my anticipation and euphoria, as he works my pants off.

My erection springs out once my pants have pulled down far enough; I jerk them off the rest of the way quickly. In a movement too slow for my gripping sexual need, he licks and slurps his tongue all over the head of my begging cock and I am immediately panting from Tres's ministrations. Tres' tongue is immaculate; it feels so incredibly soft as he runs it over the slit and then sucks on it gently.

My hands have found their way into his soft hair and I cannot help but fist his beautiful brown locks as he teases me. Tres grips my cock at its base while his other hand rakes across my muscled thigh.

It is either too much or not enough, and I give his head one good push so he takes more of me into his warm mouth. I moan instantly when I am down his throat, and Tres moans as well which sends electricity coursing through my swollen cock and up my body.

He sucks me harder now; moving his hand in sync with the bobbing of his head, and I can feel my orgasm pleading for release in the pit of my stomach.

"Tres, I'm…nnh… you're going to make me…ohh…" I manage to choke out despite my many, breathy moans and the overwhelming urge to spill that has vastly consumed me.

I feel his lips form a small smile as he continues his delectable exertions to bring to completion; sucking and pumping me at a frantic pace until I could not take it anymore. I tilt my head back, sending my golden hair cascading down all the way my back, and slightly thrust my hips forward so I meet his mouth and in no time, I fill his throat with my hot seed. Tres slows his pulls on me, milking me for every last drop that he sensuously laps up and swallows.

"Wow," I pant, feeling a little stunned. I have not been sucked off like that in a very, very long time. Amazing, to say the least.

My weariness dies immediately upon seeing his devious smile, and as he pulls me on top of him. I put my knees on either side of him, and start inching down his own pants, hungry to see more of him that I can devour. I am too hungry for him at this point.

Bothersome clothing now off and in a heap all over the house, I sink down and capture one of his nipples in my mouth. Tres squirms and sighs underneath me as I flick my tongue against the pert, pink nipple; only to gently suck and graze my teeth against it. Tres arches up at this, as I inflict tedious pleasure subtle pain to him. I move to the other nipple and do the same thing- he arches and gasps again, and I ache at the sight of him like that. Sinking down even lower, I rub our erections together; making them grind against each other's muscled abdomens and I move my lips up to suck on his collarbone.

He sighs my name a few times and it only serves to drive me even crazier for him, hearing my name on his lips in his passion. I must hear it again.

My hands are all over his immaculate body, memorizing every dip and curve that contours it and I can tell he is putty in my hands as he purrs for me some more. Tres squeezes my broad shoulders in his hands then runs his fingertips down my arms, and back up again, all the way to my back. I love how needy his grasps are on my wide back as I continue to torture him.

His ministrations encourage me to be a bit bolder with my own, and I free a hand and bring it up to his delicious, parted mouth. He instantly takes them in and swirls his tongue around my fingers; coating them with saliva and warmth, just like he did with my cock. He makes sure to open his mouth some to let me see his tongue work on my fingers, while his beautiful eyes remain fixed on my own. I cannot help but gulp at how sexy it is. Finally, I remove my fingers when they are practically dripping and replace them with my own lips as I crash them into his. I taste myself in his mouth as he plunges his tongue into mine, and sucks on my tongue.

As I kiss him fiercely, I run my moist fingers around his entrance, and Tres instantly moans and parts his legs further upon being touched. I waste no time; I need to have him now, and drive my fingers deep inside him; eliciting a loud moan and another arch of his back from him.

I pump my fingers in and out of him furiously; I cannot calm myself enough to take it slow with him, and I relish in the tightness and the warmth of his entrance. Tres is all moans and sighs, writhing in pleasure underneath me as I continue to fuck him with my fingers.

With my other hand, I wrap my fingers around his cock and begin stroking him just as hastily as I am thrusting my fingers into him. It is music to my ears as his moans of my name are louder and his squeezes to my back are rougher. I love it.

"Come for me, Tres," I purr in his ear as I watch him slide his eyes shut and grit his teeth. I know the smooth baritone of my voice sends shivers up his spine; bringing him that much closer to release.

"Hugue, oh my God…ohhh Hugue!" Tres stammers as he squeezes my hips in between his trembling thighs and spills his pearly seed all over my hand and stomach. It was so, immensely sexy to see him come on me – I think I'm starting to love Tres.

Suddenly, he rolls us over so he is on top of me. I'm a little taken back by the sudden movement that I also did not see him pull out a pair of fuzzy hand cuffs from underneath a pillow and swipe them around my wrist. He pulls my arms over my head, loops the handcuffs around one of the bars that make up the headboard and links my other wrist as well.

I'm stuck, and the only thing I can do is smirk and watch.

"Perfect," Tres coos as he moves down my body. I shudder in a sweet anticipation from his one word.

He straddles my hips; I already am melting from his small weight pressing down on me in all the right places, so I clench my hands into fists. Tres then turns around so his back is facing me, and my eyes devour his leanly muscled back and narrow waist. Tres slowly bends forward, giving me a good look at his ass and my cock jumps in its need to fill it.

Quickly, forcefully, he slams his ass back down on my cock, filling himself completely with it with a squelch. My head falls back onto the bed as I gasp from suddenly having so much moist heat around me.

Tres straightens back up so he is sitting right on top of me and he begins to steadily ride me; causing my throbbing cock to pump in and out of his ass.

I can do nothing but moan and gasp from the red hot pleasure Tres is giving me, as he arches his back and grinds his ass down in my lap at an almost angry pace. I thrust my hips up to further bury my cock inside him, and I hit his sweet spot over and over again, which causes him to gasp and moan my name.

My wrists are about sore at this point as I have been tugging at my restraints; dying to touch him, so I break what was left of my resolve and beg, "Tres…_please_ let me touch you. Please…"

Tres does not even slow down his pace as he slowly leans back until he is laying on top of me; causing my cock to bend slightly to still remain inside of him which felt so amazing. I bend my legs at the knees to create a sort of cradle for him and he squeezes my thighs as I am farther inside him than ever before. His spot is hit every time this way. He slides the back of his hands up my chest and arms and undoes the latch on the handcuffs, and as soon as I hear the little metal click, I grab onto him; groping and squeezing whatever skin is within reach.

We are both drenched in sweat and I feel another orgasm pulling at my groin for release. Overwhelmed and determined to have him come again, I kick out his legs wider and shift so I am leaning against the headboard, still keeping him directly on top of me. I dip my hips down so he is completely sitting on m cock and nothing else and I begin to scoop my hips up and into him.

Tres's moans have become hoarse and now he is screaming for me, which makes me pound into him even harder, if it's even possible. He reaches back and pulls my head down to his shoulder and I immediately latch onto it with my teeth.

"Come again, baby. Come for me again," I growl into his shoulder, as I feel my end approaching at a rapid speed, so I stroke him with just as much fervor as my lovemaking. I won't come until he does.

I scoop and I thrust and I pump his cock furiously in my hand; hell-bent on seeing this beauty before me climax again. Then, I feel his muscles squeeze around me as he fists my hair and screams my name as he comes in brilliant white arcs all over my hand and the bed. I continue to milk him as I grope his balls with my other hand; completely holding him right in my lap as I scream his name and come deep and hard inside him. He spurts a little bit more upon being filled with my hot seed erupt into him and I cannot help but ride out the waves of my mind-shattering orgasm.

Both of us are left panting, completely spent, satisfied, and exhausted in our afterglow. He reclines back on me once again and I wrap my arms around his middle. Slowly, from fatigued laziness, we slide off to a side and collapse side-by-side on the bed with me still holding him – I can't let him go yet.

I see him raise a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow, and I lean forward to plant a firm kiss on the back of his neck. I really do think I have fallen for him; my stunning Tres. How could I not when we just had the most amazing sex of my life. With that sole thought occupying my mind, I move my lips to his ear and whisper, "Tres."

I expect him to say 'what' or 'yes', but instead he turns around in my arms so he can face me. Again, I am met with his piercing eyes that seem to consume my soul. Suddenly, my confession seems a whole lot harder to do.

Nonetheless, I somehow manage to shut out my long-lived fear of truly being with someone, and I say solidly but quietly, "I think I've fallen for you."

Another kiss, this one to his forehead – I truly meant what I said.

Making my whole being just about jump out of this world in joy, he smiles at my words and kisses my lips.

"Good. I was hoping the feeling was mutual," he confesses as well, making my heart swell with happiness.

We kiss again; this time with everything we have left to say how much we loved the other. It is…incredible to be kissed this way; with so much love and passion all mixed into one by the person who just turned your world upside down. Miraculous.

"I loved you from the first moment I saw you, Hugue," Tres adds in between our sweet kisses; making my blush a little, recalling when I first saw him at the nightclub.

We break the kiss simultaneously and then a thought struck me, causing me to slightly chuckle.

He perks up at my light laughter and asks, "What is it?"

From my own quiet laughter, he starts chuckling as well; the most beautiful sound I think I have ever been graced to hear. I am constantly being dazzled by the perfection that is Tres; everything about him makes me love him even more.

"I just remembered how my friends once told me to get out of the house and to try to be happy," I begin; a smile still on my face, but my words still rang with my utmost sincerity, "…now I think I have, Tres."


End file.
